Daughter of the Sand
by dragonworldinc
Summary: A story about Gaara and his long lost twin sister Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Kazekage pasted in circles only to look up at the clock every time minutes, "When is she going to have the child!" yelled the Fourth. "Kazekage-sama, labor can be for a while sir." replied a medical Nin. Meanwhile in the hospital room," Karura just found out that she was having twins. Both of them are containers of the Shukaku.

Karura looks over at her best friend and ask "Kaede, take care of the second child please." "Hai, Karura you're ten centimeters dilated next contraction you need to push." The contractions hit her like a ton of bricks. Screaming she pushes out the first child, "It's a boy; Karura you have a son." as Kaede hands the child to his mother. Karura looks at her son and says, "His name is Gaara."

Then another contraction hits and the second child comes into the world "Karura it's a girl," replies Kaede handing the second child to her mother. "Her name is Rin." Karura looks at Kaede, "Please take her to your village I don't want her to become like her twin, swear it!" "I swear," and with that the children's mother dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaede wraps Rin in a blanket and puts her in a basket while putting a sleeping jutsu in the child then turns to Gaara picking him up and walking out the door. Kazekage stops pasting as the child is brought to him."Karura named him Gaara and your wife is dead, I'm sorry Kazekage-sama." "She serve her purpose," walking away with the child only to stop and say "Your have only twenty-four hours to leave Suna." "Hai, Kazekage-sama." replied Kaede walking back in the room. Kaede picks up a white sheet and places it over Karura whispering "Your daughter will know about her mother."

Kaede carrying a basket walks to the older children's house; knocking on the door a seven year old girl answers, "Who are you?" "I'm Kaede your mother sister, I'm from Konohagakure and a medical Nin." "Oh, she opens the door wider and Kaede walks in." "Where is your brother?" "I'll get him." As she runs into his room, Kaede sets the basket on a chair and sits down. A five year old boy comes out holding a little fox puppet, "Temari who she?" "I'm your aunt."

"What no way Dad had no siblings." Replied Kankuro. "Baka, our mother has a brother and that's uncle, so you can't be our aunt." Stated Temari. "Your mother and I grew up together until I turned nine them my family moved to Konohagakure." "We were like sisters Karura and I." Kaede replied with tears streaming down her face. "What happened with mother." Questioned Kankuro.

Kaede opens the basket lifting out a small bundle in a pink blanket. "Your mother died giving birth to your brother and sister. Your sister is a secret from your father; your father only knows of your little brother." "What's his name?" asked Kankuro. "What's her name and can I hold her?" asked Temari. "Your brother's name is Gaara, her name is Rin and yes your can hold her; be careful of her head."

Handing Rin to her sister. Temari and Kankuro looked down to see a child with strawberry blonde hair and sapphire eyes. "Hey sis, this is you're older sister mine name is Temari and he is your older brother named Kankuro." Listen I know you just met your sister but we need to leave the village and go back to Konoha." But I send a letter every year for you two okay." "Okay" mumbled the two children.

Kaede picks up Rin and puts her back into the basket covering her up. "Don't tell Gaara about his twin or your father for there will be mass destruction." "When will we see her again?" "When you become genin you will see her at the chunin exams okay." "Hai." Kaede looked down at the children in pity for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaede walks out the main gates without looking back, summoning a great black panther "Riku, thanks for coming." Kaede climbs on Riku's back grabbing a tuff of fur while holding on to the basket. "Let's go, Riku." Stated Kaede.

The panther turning toward Konoha sprinting at top speed. "Kaede what's in the basket?" "Karura's newborn daughter named Rin." Replied Kaede. "I see, Kaede I will allow her to summon my kind when she is a genin." "Thanks Riku, I need all the help I can get."

Riku came to a stop right outside the gates of Konoha. Kaede climbed down off of Riku's back walking towards the gate. "Halt, passport please." Replied a chunin. "Don't you see she is a Konoha Nin, Baka." Replied Souta as he punched the guy on the head. "Gomen, I didn't realize who you where." "It's okay, you where anxious for a passport weren't you?" "Hai." Among the basket of blankets you could hear a faint babies cry. "Kaede who's that?" picking up the infant, "She's my daughter; her name is Rin." "Kaede what would Tenchi say about this?" "My brother has no business in my affairs." "Kaede whose child is it?"

Kaede looks at Souta then at the chunin. Souta turns looking at the chunin. "Don't you have work to do?" "Hai, captain-sama." The chunin replied walking away and back to guarding the gate. "Karura died giving birth to twins and I swore to protect this child." "Karura, what you got to be joking, and how many kids does she have?" "Rin is her fourth child the others are: Temari, Kanuro, and Gaara whose Rin's twin."

"Sorry Souta I need to debrief to the Hokage-sama." "Okay I'll talk to you later." Kaede replied walking toward the Hokage tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, "Kaede-sama, I will announce you to the Hokage." Stated an Anbu. "Thank you." Replied Kaede as they started to walk to the office. "This is where I leave you." With that said disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kaede turned and knocked on the door. A faint 'enter' was heard, turning the door knob Kaede opens the door and walks in the room.

Sarutobi was working at his desk when someone knocked on the door. Looking up he replied "Enter." As the door open Sarutobi sees Kaede enters the room with a bundle in her arms. "Hokage-sama I have returned from Suna as you can see with a child that is the container of the One-tailed Shukaku along with her brother who is back in Suna. Their mother dying wish was the protect her daughter from her husband the Kazekage from becoming a weapon as Kaede finished the debriefing. Sarutobi looked at Kaede replying, "May I see the child?" "Hai, Hokage-sama." Responded Kaede handing the bundle to him. "Her name is Rin." Stated Kaede.

Sarutobi looked down at Rin, "She looks like Karura a lot." "I know I will protect her with my life Hokage-sama what about the other container the one with the Kyubbi?" "What about him?" "I want to adopt him same with Rin. I know my brother and I can take care of two infants and it would be a great opportunity for our clan and the children. Because it's only us in that huge estate." "I agree with you Kaede let me get the adoption papers ready, advise the orphanage about Naruto have him brought here to the office and 

an Anbu to get your brother." Replied Sarutobi. Kaede was ecstatic, "Thank you Hokage-sama we won't fail you." Sarutobi called for two Anbu, one of the Anbu questioned "Hokage-sama you called for us?" "Yes I need one of you to go bring Naruto here, and then the second one brings Tenchi Inu here also." "Hai," with that they left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tenchi was in the garden meditating when the anbu found him. "Okami-sama your presents is requested at the Hokage's office." "What is this about?" asked Tenchi with a raised eyebrow. "It involves Kaede-sama and her mission to Suna." replied the Anbu. Tenchi stood and responded, "Let's move out." As he leaped into the trees as the Anbu followed.

Tenchi arrived at the Hokage's office and kicked down the door with killer instincts. Looking around he noticed that his sister was sitting in a chair and holding two bundles. "Tenchi what is your problem? Why did you kick the door down?" glared Kaede.

"I thought something happened to you." "You don't have to act like a heathen by destroying the door." "Then what is this about Kaede?" "It's about meeting two new clan members." "Nani? You can't be serious Kaede our laws forbade it." "No you're just like father. Let's just keep the old and discard the new. Tenchi we could change that, we're the last of the Okami clan. I want to be this children mother." "What did you say?" "I'm their mother; meet your niece and nephew." replied Kaede.

Tenchi looked down at the two infants; one had blonde hair, whiskers marks on his checks, and dark blue eyes. The other had strawberry blonde hair, freckles across her checks and sapphire eyes. Tenchi's heart turned to mush, "Kaede what are their names?" "Their names are Naruto and Rin." "I believe her name will be Kiari instead to wash away the sand and bring forth the camouflage of the leaves." stated Tenchi looked at the Hokage. "In my arms are two great containers the Fox and the Coon." replied Kaede. "Then let's take them home with us and train them to be great ninja just like their parents." responded Tenchi turning to walk out of the decapitated door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five years later

"Okaa, where is Kiari?" asked Naruto. "She's in the garden, Sweetie." called Naruto running into the garden. Meanwhile in the garden Kiari and their Uncle were meditating by the four oaks in the corner of the garden a koi pond equipped with a small bridge with variety of different flowers and flowering bushes in front of them.

Naruto walked up to his sister and Uncle sitting down on the grass, staring at his siblings , "Bro what are you doing? Planning on pranking anyone today, brother?" questioned Kiari. "I thought you were meditating, sis." "I was trying too but I was interrupted by an annoying brother." "I'm not annoying I'm soon to be Hokage, Kiari, what about you?" "We're the clan's prodigies, Brother and I'm content for now."

Tenchi watched the two interact, "They're just like us sister." "Yes they are." replied Kaede revealing herself from the shadows. "What do you think about training them to do the seven swords attack?" "They do have potential in kendo, I believe them to see if they are able to be sword-masters." "What about the summoning contracts with the panthers and tigers?" "We should wait till after they graduate from the academy."

" Naruto, Kiari dinner ready." shouted Kaede. "Okay," replied the kids, "I'll race you to the table." "Let's do it.' "Mark, Set,Go." as they took off running.

Sorry short chp also but please review my stories please.

Dragonworld


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Academy Time

Today was the first day at the academy for all the younger children from variety of clans. Naruto and Kiari looked at each other in excitement. Kaede looked down at Naruto and Kiari, Knelling down to their level, "I want you two to be on your best be behavior, Naruto no pranks okay." "Yes, Mam." the children replied. "Well lets go meet your teacher. "Yeah!" yelled the siblings.

"Hello my name is Iruka and I'll be your sensei. What are you two names?" stated Iruka. "I'm Kiari and his name is Naruto." replied Kiari. "Who is this beautiful flower?" Iruka taking Kaede's hand, "It's our Mom, " replied Naruto. "My name is Kaede Okami." replied Kaede. "Naruto, I'm going to go find Hinata and Shino, your coming to." as Kiari dragged her brother from the adults.

"What was that for?" as Naruto broke free from Kiari's grip. "Shh!" covering Naruto's mouth "Listen, mom deserves to be happy maybe it could work with Iruka-sensei" "What are you talking about Kiari?" "Look we both want a dad right?" "Right, whats the plan."

"Hey Mom, Naruto and I are going to go look for Kiba, Hinata and Shino to see if we are in the same class okay." yelled Kiari. "Be careful, you two meet me at the ramen shop okay." Yes." the two yelled as they ran off. "Those two are quite a match to deal with." "Why would you say that?" "Well, they are always planning something and you never know what."

"Oh, is that good or bad?" "A bit of both, you have to understand those two." "Really, would you care to have dinner?" "I will love too." "I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight then." Okay, I'll see you later." "I'll come and pick you up." as Iruka turned and walked back to the school room.

Sorry short chp also but please review my stories please.

Dragonworld


End file.
